


Yellow Dress

by Esselle



Series: Wasteland [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Fluff, Freckles, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'There they were. Kageyama had never noticed them before—they must be bolder on Shouyou's limbs, but now that he knew what he was looking for, he saw them. There was the faintest smattering of freckles all across the bridge of Shouyou's nose and cheeks, and even on his forehead. They were whisper light.Shouyou blinked his huge, clear amber eyes up at him. "Are you lying about them not being bad?" '--An overabundance of sun leads to a new discovery now that Shouyou has left the Vault.





	Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober #7: Crossdressing
> 
> This takes place in Arc 2 of the Wasteland AU, sometime after the Deathclaw incident, but ahead of the night before they decide to return to the Vault!

Kageyama always made it a point to be honest with himself, because he'd learned long ago that damn near no one else in the Wasteland would be.

But this meant he was faced with a little problem, now.

He chanced a sidelong glance at Shouyou again, before quickly looking away, but he needn't even have been sneaky about it. Shouyou was far too distracted, starry-eyed, as he picked at his newest set of clothes in curiosity and amazement. His preoccupation gave Kageyama the chance to soul search.

Had he _really_ put Shouyou in a dress in order to ensure his newest mission went smoothly, or were his motives somewhat less business-oriented than that?

 _Honesty is important,_ one part of himself murmured.

 _Why not both?_ said another. He sighed.

"If you keep messing with it," he said outloud to Shouyou, "you're going to give us away."

"I won't when I actually have to... you know," Shouyou said, waving a hand dismissively, "but I'm just looking right now! Why don't people wear these more often?"

"They're impractical," Kageyama said. "Like your Vault clothes."

Shouyou hummed contemplatively. "That's true," he said. "I like this more than those, though." Then he put his arms out to the side and spun, and the hem of the yellow dress fanned out around his knees in a billowing cloud, buttery as the sun shining in the pale blue sky overhead.

It surprised Kageyama, how comfortable he was in it. It was very different to all the clothes Shouyou had worn before it, especially the shroud Kageyama had found him in—it bared a lot more skin than he would ever have been allowed to in the Vault, surely, with the thin shoulder straps, the hem cut just above the knee.

"I like all the sun I can feel," Shouyou said decisively, grinning at Kageyama. "And the way you keep looking at me."

Kageyama swallowed. "I'm checking to make sure you'll fool anyone who sees you." This was definitely a lie.

Shouyou believed it, because Shouyou believed pretty much everything Kageyama told him. "I know," he said cheerfully. "I still like it."

Kageyama grimaced. "Come over here."

Shouyou skipped over dutifully, dress swirling around him as cheerfully as his demeanor. When he reached Kageyama, he beamed up at him—he was ecstatic to be helping out so integrally on a job like this, Kageyama knew. It wasn't without danger, but after the deathclaw incident, Kageyama no longer felt quite as inclined to shield Shouyou from the Wasteland. Two guns were always better than one, anyway. And the only way Shouyou would learn to protect himself was by fighting.

Kageyama plopped the finishing touch of the outfit down onto Shouyou's head—a large, wide-brimmed hat that would conceal his face from a distance. Shouyou tilted the brim up to grin at Kageyama, delighted by all the new and different clothing.

Kageyama bent lower and brushed his lips against Shouyou's, quick and fleeting. After the deathclaw incident, this _was_ something he felt inclined to do.

Shouyou let out a noise of surprise, fingers clutching tight at the hat brim. He rose up on his toes, and Kageyama allowed himself a little more, briefly—letting his hands skirt down over Shouyou's sides, over the soft material of the dress, where it clung to Shouyou's waist and hips. He tugged Shouyou in just a little closer, hands resting at the small of his back, and Shouyou pressed to him, even softer and sweeter than his little yellow dress.

"For good luck," Kageyama murmured.

"More later?" Shouyou breathed. His lashes were fluttering, eyes barely open.

Kageyama liked that he was already thinking about later. He was fearless.

"Catch me some bandits, first."

*

"Thank you very much!" Shouyou chirped. Kageyama shook his head in vague amusement as Shouyou waved goodbye one last time at the leader of the settlement they had taken the bandit clean-up job for.

The man and his lackeys waved back at Shouyou like kindly grandparents seeing him off for the day—all the while holding onto the ropes of the captured bandits he and Shouyou had delivered to their doorstep.

The plan had worked. Shouyou had been the perfect bait in his yellow sundress, impossible to miss. The bandits hadn't even raised their weapons before they'd chased him into the path of the flash grenades Kageyama had rigged. By the time their vision had cleared, it was to see the small figure in the dress had found a very convenient double barrel shotgun behind a rock. Any attempts at retaliation were thwarted by a well-hidden sniper, somewhere high up in the hills, talented enough to shoot their pistols out of their hands. The look on Shouyou's face when they were forced to surrender to him was priceless.

"That settlement was nice!" Shouyou said, scurrying along at Kageyama's side as they left, their payment in hand.

Kageyama snorted. There was a reason the bounty specified payment in full only if the bandits were brought back alive. That lot wasn't in for a good time, he was sure, but the way Shouyou acted, he might as well be leaving them behind for cake and ice cream.

Kageyama supposed the settlement folk couldn't be all bad, though—they'd made no comments on Shouyou's attire, although that could have been chalked up to the fact that one of the bandits' feet seemed to have fallen victim to a round from the same shotgun Shouyou was holding, and Kageyama looked likely to actually kill anyone who looked at Shouyou the wrong way.

They'd paid well, too, and so he and Shouyou set off along the cracked, tree-lined road, for home.

They hadn't gotten far, however, when Shouyou gave a loud, startled gasp from behind him. Kageyama swung around, gun already up, but there was nothing else near them. Shouyou was simply standing there, frozen, staring down at his arms.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked sharply. "What happened?"

"There's something on me!" Shouyou squeaked.

Kageyama swore inwardly—was it toxic? How much RadAway did they have left? But when he reached Shouyou, he stopped, and squinted.

"There's nothing on you," he said.

Shouyou looked up at him with a scowl. "Are you blind? Look!" He shoved his arm up, at Kageyama's face. "What are these? My skin's all funny!"

Kageyama stared at his pale arm, and then looked closer. His mouth dropped open. "You've got—"

"Is it bad?" Shouyou asked frantically.

"No, idiot," Kageyama said. "You have freckles."

"Freckles?!" Shouyou wailed. "How did I catch that?!"

Kageyama holstered his gun away. Then he started laughing.

"Kageyama!" Shouyou yelped.

"You…" Kageyama said, covering his face with his hand. What a fucking adorable _idiot,_ he can't believe this. "You've never noticed? Or seen them before?"

"What do you mean?" Shouyou asked. "It's the first time I've had them!"

Kageyama began to put two and two together. The Vault where Shouyou had grown up would have had no natural sunlight. And all his clothes Kageyama had bought or scavenged afterwards had had longer sleeves, to protect him from the natural elements of the Wasteland.

"They're on my _legs,_ too!" Shouyou screeched, and Kageyama started to laugh again.

 _"Stop_ yelling, there's no need," he said, chuckling. " 'How did I _catch_ them', for fuck's sake…"

Shouyou glared at him silently before craning his neck anxiously to try and look at the backs of his shoulders. He was getting a bit pink, too, which probably meant they should try and get out of the sun.

"It's because of the sun," Kageyama explained, grabbing his wrist to pull him unceremoniously over to the shade of the trees. He sat, pulling out his water skin to drink from it.

"Freckles…" Shouyou said, staring at his arms again, "aren't bad."

"They're not," Kageyama confirmed. "You've always had them, if they're showing up now. You just never noticed before."

"I've always had them?" Shouyou asked, sounding amazed. He poked a finger to his arm. "He-hello, there."

 _Ridiculous,_ Kageyama thought, watching him. He reached up again and grabbed Shouyou around the waist, pulling him all the way down until he was seated in Kageyama's lap. His dress flared out around him, before settling softly over Kageyama's legs, brushing the leaves below them.

"Hello to you, too!" Shouyou said. He appeared perfectly cheerful again, after the initial freckles panic.

"Shhh." Shouyou was still wearing his large hat, and now Kageyama pushed it off his head, cupping Shouyou's round cheeks in his palms as he leaned forward to peer intently into his face.

There they were. He'd never noticed them before—they must be bolder on Shouyou's limbs, but now that he knew what he was looking for, he saw them. There was the faintest smattering of freckles all across the bridge of Shouyou's nose and cheeks, and even on his forehead. They were whisper light.

Shouyou blinked his huge, clear amber eyes up at him. "Are you lying about them not being bad?"

"No," Kageyama said. He cradled Shouyou's face and pressed a barely there kiss to the bridge of his nose, to match the barely there freckles. When he pulled back, Shouyou had wrinkled his nose, but not in displeasure. He still seemed more confused than anything else, so Kageyama kissed him again, on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then across his cheeks, light and soft.

"What are you doing?" Shouyou asked, finally giving way to giggles.

"You don't like it?" Kageyama asked.

"I do," Shouyou said, "I'm just wondering. Why are you trying to touch them with your mouth?"

"Because they're there," Kageyama replied. This was an adequate answer to why he'd ever attempt to kiss Shouyou in the first place.

Because he was there. There was no other reason needed, really.

But now he was there with _freckles,_ and it was… admittedly… making Kageyama's stomach feel pointedly strange. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed them—they were extremely faint, but his life from day to day also depended upon being fairly observant. Though, in conjunction with that, he hadn't allowed himself to get as close to Shouyou as he was now, before. That had all changed very recently.

"Where are they?" Shouyou asked softly. "The ones on my face, I mean."

Kageyama shifted to rest his back more comfortably against the tree trunk, and Shouyou eagerly huddled closer in his lap. Kageyama wasn't used to being stared at, the way Shouyou liked to look at him. Most people didn't like to make direct eye contact with him as it was; even if they didn't know him on sight, everything about him was designed to be a warning to those who knew the Wasteland, from his clothes, to his glare, to his guns. Shouyou was learning the Wasteland—but he wasn't learning to be wary of Kageyama. He looked up at him in anticipation, waiting to hear Kageyama's answer, and Kageyama obliged.

"They go across here," he said, drawing the tip of his finger from one side of Shouyou's face, across his cheeks, his nose (Shouyou went cross-eyed following it), and back over the other side. "And up here. And on your forehead." He traced his finger up Shouyou's nose, brushed his thumb under his bangs.

"There's a lot of them?" Shouyou asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, and then, feeling slightly overwhelmed, he kissed Shouyou again.

"You did," Shouyou mumbled against his lips, "promise me more, later. If I caught the bandits. And I did."

"Mmm," Kageyama acknowledged, nipping Shouyou's bottom lip between his teeth, his breath catching when Shouyou gasped, hands clutching at his shirt.

The tricky part of this was how slowly he had to move, so he wouldn't overwhelm Shouyou. They hadn't gone beyond simply kissing yet, and even that often proved too much—Shouyou could easily orgasm from just that, but if it happened too fast or without warning, it still frightened him. And Kageyama hated that, even if Shouyou was often the one pushing too quickly, asking for more and more, fiercely wanting.

Predictably, he whined when Kageyama pulled back from him, just to rest their foreheads together.

"Not stopping," Kageyama told him, "don't complain." Shouyou huffed, but quieted, as Kageyama brushed the backs of his fingers down his neck, and then his hands over his shoulders, where his skin was bare, save for the straps of the dress.

God, that _dress._

There was no use in denying it, no—he wouldn't start lying to himself now, not over this. The plan was a reasonable one, but it only really cemented itself in his head when he passed by one of the little rarities stores in Smog City and spotted that damn yellow dress, tucked away in the corner on an old wooden mannequin.

Shouyou was surprisingly quiet—unprotesting, even though Kageyama had (no doubt unjustly, in his eyes) stopped kissing him. But he didn't seem to mind what was happening now, either; he turned his head to watch, as Kageyama trailed his fingers over all his bare skin.

The freckles on his arms really were much more prominent. They smattered over Shouyou's shoulders in a shower of little reddish-brown spots, and Kageyama rubbed his fingers against them, and then bent his head to kiss Shouyou's soft skin. He was so soft, much more so than anyone else Kageyama had ever touched—though admittedly, there was no one he'd ever wanted to touch quite like this. He shifted and sighed, happy, when Kageyama gently tugged the strap of the dress lower, brushing his lips against the newly revealed skin. He hadn't ever touched Shouyou's bare shoulders before now.

"Ah— _mmm,_ " Shouyou sighed, little unconscious noises. Kageyama wasn't sure he was aware he made them. "Feels good… I like it…" Next came a sharp inhale, when Kageyama grazed his teeth against the same spot, lightly, as he ran his hand down the length of Shouyou's arm to catch his hand, thread their fingers together.

"Little bit sunburned," he muttered, almost more to himself than Shouyou. He really was pink, all across his shoulders and arms. He hadn't noticed, yet, but he'd probably feel it later. And it was Kageyama's fault. He raised Shouyou's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, almost an apology.

"Kageyama," Shouyou said, curious despite the way he was panting slightly, breathless already, "do you like my freckles?"

Kageyama pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. He wasn't just going to admit it _outright._ Shouyou's eyes widened innocently.

"I'm only asking, because…" He bit his lip and then felt down around himself, gathering the hem of the dress in his fist and raising it higher, higher… higher. Pulling far up his thighs. "I noticed more here."

 _Ridiculous,_ Kageyama thought again, because it really was unbelievable, how quickly Shouyou learned to get what he wanted from him. Kageyama could stare down the barrel of a gun and say no, and along came this little Vault _punk…_

He rested his hands on top of Shouyou's knees—his freckles stood out clearly over his legs, too, he'd worn shorts before putting on the dress, so he'd gotten sun everywhere. And that, Kageyama thought, was something he couldn't feel sorry for, because if there was anyone who deserved to feel that warmth, it was Shouyou. He ran his hands slowly up the whole of Shouyou's thighs, and Shouyou started shivering.

"Alright?" Kageyama asked. He'd never touched Shouyou all over like this, especially here, where he was bound to be hypersensitive. But Shouyou wanted it, and Kageyama wanted him.

"Y-yeah," Shouyou said. "I'm okay."

"You can say if—"

"I _don't_ want you to stop."

Kageyama only nodded, having learned better than to tease him in these moments. Slowly…

He stroked Shouyou's thighs before sliding his hands to his hips, drawing him closer for another of those soft kisses, careful not to get too heated, yet—even when Shouyou gasped, drew the breath from his lungs like he wanted to share it, gripped Kageyama's face in his hands like he was afraid to let go. He was whimpering already, as Kageyama rubbed his thumbs just slightly under the lines of his underwear. Then he shifted, and rocked himself against Kageyama's thigh, pressing hard.

The response was immediate—Shouyou bucked in his arms, crying out, and Kageyama halted all his movements as Shouyou panted, breathing ragged.

"Hey," Kageyama said, "you're okay."

"I—I kn-know—" Shouyou whispered, gulping breaths of air. "It's j-just—I feel—"

"I like your freckles," Kageyama said suddenly, and Shouyou fell silent. "If it was too much, what I was doing, we can stop."

"You… you do like them?" Shouyou asked. He seemed calmer.

"I wanted to touch them," Kageyama said. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to take off the dress and put his lips to every single one. He wanted Shouyou to know that he was okay, that nothing would happen to him, even if he lay stripped naked in the leaves and surrendered to pleasure, in the midst of such a dangerous world. Kageyama wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him.

But Shouyou was definitely not ready for that, and Kageyama wasn't going to push him. For now, they would just start small, and slow.

He waited for Shouyou to kiss him this time, hands steady on his face. Kageyama moved to pull his hands out from under the dress, but Shouyou shook his head.

"Leave them there," he whispered, and Kageyama obliged, a wash of heat filling him up, low and simmering.

He stayed brushing Shouyou's thighs with the tips of his fingers, and Shouyou kissed him—messily and desperately, rocking his hips forward and back on Kageyama's leg, moaning quietly into his mouth. He was going to come like that, Kageyama knew, just from barely grinding himself against Kageyama. Or maybe it was just the kissing.

It still wasn't enough to get Kageyama close but… it affected him more each time. Shouyou's determination, mostly, and thinking about how Shouyou always wanted more, how one day Kageyama might be able to have his mouth on every part of him, might be able to be inside him—he leaned into the kiss, unable to help himself, and slipped his tongue inside Shouyou's mouth—

Shouyou gasped, clutching at him, hips shuddering. "K-Kageyama— _ah, ah_ —"

Kageyama pulled Shouyou against him, holding him tight as he finished. Shouyou shook in his arms, but when the shivering subsided and Kageyama tilted his head back to check on him, it was to see a smile on his face.

"Too fast?" Kageyama asked.

"I was ready for it," Shouyou said proudly, words slurring slightly.

"No falling asleep," Kageyama told him. "You need to clean up and then we head back."

Shouyou groaned but did as told, rousing himself reluctantly. He shot a glance over his shoulder at Kageyama.

"Should I change back into my other clothes?"

Kageyama considered saying no, but then glanced at the sky overhead. Sun still shining bright.

"Yeah," he said, "you're already starting to burn a bit."

Shouyou's expression morphed into one of horror. "Burn?!"

Belatedly, Kageyama remembered he didn't know what a sunburn was. He could be nice and explain… or…

"Uh huh," he said. "You'll probably cook pretty nicely, too."

Kageyama fought to keep a straight face as Shouyou yelped and began rummaging through his bag frantically. It was only when he nearly ripped the dress in his rush to take it off that Kageyama was forced to relent.

After all, he had to be honest with himself. He really loved that dress.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
